


Let's Just Stay

by rosethomass (orphan_account)



Series: Domestic Sabriel 'Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosethomass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The backstory of how Sam and Gabriel ended up living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for Sabriel Week Day 3. Title from the song that inspired it 'Who'd Have Known?' by Lily Allen

It wasn’t supposed to be this easy.

Sam was a  _lawyer,_ for God’s sake. He wore a monkey suit every day, with shiny black leather shoes and everything. He was as far away from Gabriel’s type as was humanly possible.

And yet, here they were,  _living together._

That’s another thing, too. Gabriel was committing himself to this relationship enough that he had agreed to move in with Sam.

Sam, of course, had no illusions. They both knew that this relationship was way too new to be living together already,  but Gabriel had been laid off from work and money was hard to come by, so living by himself just wasn’t going to work. To spare himself the wounding of his dignity by moving in with his little brother, he’d moved in with his boyfriend of only three months.

And it wasn’t supposed to be this easy.

It wasn’t supposed to feel so right to wake up early in the morning with Sam, have coffee with him and kiss him off to work. It wasn’t supposed to be so easy to cook a meal for Sam every now and then. It shouldn’t be so easy to divide up their chores. Gabriel’s never done this before, and he’s pretty sure it should be a lot harder than it is.

But Sam kisses him every morning and every night and all the time in between. He comes home and finds Gabriel sleeping on the couch, pulls a blanket over him, adjusts Gabriel’s head onto his lap and Gabriel wakes up to him ordering a pizza. Sam texts him from work complaining about his clients and coworkers. He brings home job ads he thinks Gabriel would be interested in. On Saturdays they go out and on Sundays they stay in, touching and kissing and groping between cooking and cleaning and fucking. Sam pulls him in every night while he’s asleep, holds him close and doesn’t let go.

Sometimes Gabriel goes out with his friends on weeknights and Sam stays home and watches the shows he’s DVR’d over the week. When Gabriel gets home, just a little drunk, he crawls into bed next to Sam and kisses him awake, and they have sex in their bed, nice and slow.

They fight sometimes. Because Gabriel still hasn’t found a job and Sam’s stuck with all the bills and Sam doesn’t care, he’s been paying his own bills for years, but Gabriel minds a lot. Because Sam’s secretary is gorgeous and Gabriel is unsure. Because Gabriel sometimes drinks a little too much and Sam’s had enough drunks in his life, doesn’t want to deal with another one.

They kiss and make up and fuck it out and in the morning Gabriel continues searching for a job, Sam insists he’s never been more attracted to someone in his life, and when Gabriel goes out he sticks to a few beers and refuses the offers of more.

Gabriel gets a job, three months after moving in, and they’ve been dating for half a year. Sam offers to help him look for a new apartment, shyly, quietly, like he’d rather do anything else in the world but he thinks it’s what Gabriel wants. Gabriel only hesitates for a moment before tossing the offer away with a joke about liking the big screen TV too much, and Sam’s smile lights up the whole house.

It was never supposed to be this serious. They only dated casually before moving in together. Neither of them thought it would last too long.

It shouldn’t be this easy, but it is.


End file.
